In today's world of test and measurement, test system instruments are often coupled to a computer that may control and/or acquire data from the instruments. At times, a user may want to determine which instruments are connected in their test system (e.g., because the user wants to verify that the instruments are, in fact, connected to the computer; or because the computer is located remotely from the instruments, and a user wants to determine which instruments they have access to). Typically, the instruments connected in a user's test system will be displayed textually (e.g., in a Microsoft® Windows “treeview”).